1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to location monitoring hardware and software systems. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of tracking in three-dimensions the position and orientation of the internal or otherwise non-visible structure of a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual and other sensory systems are known, with such systems being capable of both observing and monitoring surgical procedures. With such observation and monitoring systems, computer aided surgeries are now possible, and in fact are being routinely performed. In such procedures, the computer software interacts with both clinical images of the patient and observed surgical images from the current surgical procedure to provide guidance to the physician in conducting the surgery. For example, in one known system a carrier assembly bears at least one fiducial marker onto an attachment element in a precisely repeatable position with respect to a patient's jaw bone, employing the carrier assembly for providing registration between the fiducial marker and the patient's jaw bone and implanting the tooth implant by employing a tracking system which uses the registration to guide a drilling assembly. With this relatively new computer implemented technology, further improvements may further advance the effectiveness of surgical procedures.